warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Decks
Upon starting the game, a player has access to one Deck with one (1) Commander slot and ten (10) slots for Assault Units, Structures and Action Cards. Card Packs These may be viewed from the Profile link below the game on the Facebook platform and through Home, Cards on the Kongregate platform. Cards are classified into the following sets of cards available for your collection: *Standard Pack *Enclave Pack *Nexus Pack *Blight Pack *Purity Pack *Homeworld Pack *Reward Pack *Promotional Pack *Phobos Pack *Phobos Aftermath Pack Among these Cards, you will find that some units also exist in War Metal. Card Functions Cards take on one of four (4) roles during gameplay. Only one Commander Card may be used per Deck; all others may occupy any of the ten (10) slots available in each Deck. *Action *Assault *Commander *Structure Factions Each Unit Card displays alignment with one of five (5) inherent Factions: *Imperial (blue title bar) *Raider (brown title bar) *Bloodthirsty (red title bar and bloodstain on lower side of card) *Xeno (black title bar) *Righteous (silver title bar) Action Cards are not associated with Faction and are designated by a grey title bar. Card Quality Card quality (or rarity), is classified into four (4) categories: *Common *Uncommon *Rare *Legendary Unique cards are indicated in the Faction description in the middle of card, for example, Tiamat's description is Unique Imperial. Decks are only allowed to have at most 1 copy of each kind of Unique cards with the same name. For example, placing 2 Tiamats into one deck is disallowed, but placing Executioner and Tiamat in the same deck is allowed. Placing unique cards and legendary card into one deck is allowed. Legendary cards are indicated in the Faction description in the middle of card, for example, Malgoth's description is Legendary Bloodthirsty. Thus said, Legendary and Unique cannot coexist in the same card. Deck are only allowed to have at most 1 Legendary card out of 11 card slots (actually 10, since Legendary Commanders are not available). Additional Decks Additional Decks are unlocked through the following means: Leveling Maximum number of usable decks will be increased by 1 (one) automatically on Player Levels 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12. Upgrading Maximum number of usable decks can be increased by purchasing Deck upgrades in the Store. Notes *Due to the duplicate nature of familiar War Metal units found on cards, all Units will be treated as if they were in both games and will be updated with all available information on individual pages. The complete list of Cards will be addressed appropriately within here. *Version 1.0.18 contained 194 possible Cards: 1 Promotional, 105 Standard, 50 Enclave, 38 Reward Cards. *Version 1.1.2 contains 197 possible cards, with three added for a total of 41 Reward Cards (6 November 2010). *Versions 1.1.22 and 1.1.30 contain 206 possible cards, with 9 added for a total of 47 Reward Cards and 4 Promotional Cards (25 November 2010). *Two addiitonal Standard Cards were added prior to version 1.4.18 in December 2010. *Three additional Promotional Cards were added prior to version 1.4.42 in January 2011. *Version 1.5.30 known to have 292 cards: Standard (111), Enclave (50), Nexus (50), Reward (65), and Promotional (16). *Version 1.9.9 is known to have 446 cards: Standard (131), Enclave (50), Nexus (50), Purity(50), Reward (134), and Promotional (31). *Some cards seen in Missions are currently not available to players (eg. Malika, Brood Mother).